


These Bands Hide Us

by Agent37_Flash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman vs. Robin (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dick Grayson, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Court of Owls, Damian Wayne is Robin, Demon Jason Todd, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Fluff, From Jason, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent37_Flash/pseuds/Agent37_Flash
Summary: The Flying Grayson's fell to their deaths in Gotham, the youngest member, Dick Grayson, was given another chance as an angel. He's teamed up with an emotionless demon, Jason Todd, and sent to Gotham to help a boy who needs a path. Can they help him while trying to get along?





	1. Chapter 1

“Dick Grayson” said angel put out his hand to shake the demon’s across from him. When it wasn’t accepted he put his hand down and frowned up at the black haired man, who had a little tuft of white in the front and small red horns in his hair.

“Listen, I know it’s hard for you demons to show or have emotions other than anger but I’m really trying here and since we’re gonna be working together for quite some time now, I figured we should try and be friends”

“I don’t want to be friends with some stuck up angel, I’m being made to work with you”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Fine, can I at least know your name?”

“Jason, Jason Todd” and with that Jason turned away with a huff, crosses his arms and looking up at the man that called them here.

“Ok boys, you will be sent down to earth, these bags have the supplies you need” the head angel said throwing them each a bag full of the supplies they would need, “You know what you’re doing but I’ll recap for you. Dick and Jason you are to go down to earth, get an apartment together and a job in Gotham City, since you’ll be living together and will be ‘hanging out’ together often, you’ll need a background story and fake names. You'll find your stories in your bags. Jason your name is Pete Hood and Dick yours is John Richardson also you’re a newly engaged couple, but your main goal is to help this boy”

“Hang on a minute old man! Engaged couple, what makes you think I wanna be engaged to this Golden Boy?!” Jason burst, throwing his arms into the air for extra proof of his obvious discomfort.

“People will get suspicious. Would you rather be sent back to hell?” he asked, Jason crossed his arms again and mumbled something Dick chose not to listen to.

A picture of a short boy, about 10 years old, came up in front of them; he had black short hair, dark blue eyes and even though he was small he looked strong. “His name is Damian Wayne, raised an assassin by the League of Shadows. His parents are Talia al Ghul and Bruce Wayne aka Batman. He’s been with his father for little over a month before Batman disappeared. Now he lives with only the butler for company, we are worried because without his father to guide him, he could go down the wrong path and completely destroy Gotham and maybe the world. You two are to help him. Inside the bags are two vigilante suits, Jason, you’ll be named the Red Hood and Dick you’ll be Nightwing. No Killing, I need you to gain Robin’s and Damian’s trust.”

Both young men nodded. “Helping a little ten year and running around Gotham like some sort of superhero, how hard can it be right?” but Jason’s confidence fell on deaf ears.

“These are wedding bands that are also made to hide that you’re a demon and you’re an angel, you must wear them in you wish to hide yourselves” He gave them each a gold band, Jason slipped his on and took a second glance at Dick, but it didn’t go unseen and the older man smirked at him.

“Not even gonna get down on one knee?” he asked with a smirk.

Jason snorted. “You wish”

“Are you ready?” the head angel interrupted. 

“Shouldn’t you know Wayne is dead?” Dick asked.

“We cannot find him anywhere. We have another angel, Mr Tim Drake, on that. Now I ask again, are you two ready?”

“Yes sir” Dick answered while the stubborn demon next to him grumbled. Personally Dick didn’t want to go back to Gotham, the city where he and his parents fell to their deaths when their trapeze wire was tampered with. Gotham brought back bad memories for anyone who went there, it has a way of twisting things.

“Good luck. The portal is behind you”

Walking towards the portal Dick felt Jason’s tail whip him on the ass.

“Are you testing me, Demon?” Dick stopped his track and turned towards Jason, white wings tinted with blue spread out.

“Keep walking, Golden Boy” the younger demon smirked.

****

Gold sparks disappeared as Jason and Dick stood on Gotham Pier looking out at the polluted water, fishing and cargo ships spread across the bay, they waited for the uneasy feeling in their stomachs to disappear. Looking over at the taller man Dick found himself not being able to take his eyes off him, he was quite handsome in his leather jacket, red hoodie, cargo pants, the bad boy look, demon horns and tail gone, but still there. Dick realized his own clothes had changed and he was wearing a blue hoodie under a black jacket and jeans, he wings were gone but he could vaguely feel them on his back.

“Let’s go” Jason’s voice cut his thoughts.

“Yeah, ok” Dick followed behind him; Jason seemed to know his way around.

Walking down an alley way, the poverty of the city became more visible, homeless people were asleep upon dumpsters and newspaper on the ground, garbage bags littered the ground and Dick had to step over large amounts of rubbish. They walked on to an open street, Dick stopped because Jason suddenly did.

“What?” Dick asked a little concerned at seeing the man’s expression of shock.

His aqua eyes widened. “Oh no”

“What is it? What happened?”

“I think I just felt an emotion”

“You have got to be kidding me, right?”

“I’m not" Jason looked down at the angel who was rising an eyebrow. "What, I can feel!”

Dick hummed thoughtfully. “Is this the place?” 

In front of them was a small brick apartment complex, next to it was a diner and on the left side was another building. They made their way inside and up eight flights of stairs to the top floor. Their apartment was, cosy. A couch and two arm chairs sat in front of a TV and an entertainment center, there was a small kitchen that was already stocked with everything but food and a small hallway Dick guessed led to a bedroom and a bathroom, well hopefully two bedrooms. Dick placed his bag on a dining table surrounded four chairs that sat in front of a window, while Jason set his on a counter in the open kitchen.

“I’m kinda hungry. Should we go shopping?” Dick dug through his bag for his wallet, then watched as Jason did the same.

“Why not” he huffed and locked the door on their way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! okay super sorry for the wait and I would like to thank everyone who commented, or gave kudos or just read this! I really hope this is enjoyed and I promise this will get better. If anyone knows how to make chapters longer I would really like to know.

The wind blew through Jason’s hair as he walked next to Dick; they were making their way to a small grocery store up ahead. Honestly Jason couldn’t get there fast enough, he couldn’t decide if being in Gotham again was a good thing or not, he hadn’t been here in years, so many years of memories and emotions he thought he forgot. Like just a little while ago when they walked out of that alley, Crime Alley, where he used to live, before he was caught in an explosion at the docks when he was fifteen.

“Pete, we’re here” Dick interrupted him and he realised that he was so deep in thought he was about to walk straight past his much needed distraction. They walked through the sliding doors with maybe a little awe because they haven’t been on earth in years and don't remember getting to use these doors that open by themselves. Jason picked up a red basket, ‘did we always have these?’ he asked himself.

“What are we getting?” he asked the shorter man. “Whatever we want, I guess” Dick shrugged and gave Jason a sweet smile. He almost let the corner of his lips turn up, but no, he wouldn’t let this man get to him. This annoying man with a stupid name and beautiful blue eyes and charming character! Jason told himself he wasn’t feeling anything and just walked further into the shop.

“Whatever Dickhead” he snorted.

“No names in the field. You know what I haven’t tried in ages!” Jason looked at the overly happy man, shaking his head in answer. “Cereal!”

“Cereal?!” Jason barked and a few shoppers looked at them.

“Yeah, I remember when I was little I used to eat it all the time…” Dick stopped talking and Jason caught a frown and a quivering lip before Dick gestured for Jason to follow him down to the cereal aisle. “Pete, look at this. Doesn’t it look delicious?” Dick shoved a box of cereal with a bird on the front in his face. What did it say, ‘Fruit Loops’? “Let’s get it”

He didn’t wait for an answer, just threw the box into the basket along with a few other brands. The young men made their way towards bakery section. Jason felt a warm heavy feeling in his chest, he almost didn’t recognize it.

The smell of fresh baked bread… _filled the small apartment, a red haired eleven year old ran down the hallway. His mother was buttering fresh bread at the table; he jumped up onto a chair and looked at his mum, doing his best not to look at the new bruise on her face. Luckily his father had left again last night._

_"Here Jason” she pushed the plate across to him and Jason immediately sniffed the steam that rose from it._

“Hey, do you wanna get some?”

“Huh?” Jason’s eyes landed on Dick once again, he was holding up a bag of blueberry muffins. “Yeah and just some normal bread”

After a little more shopping they started towards home. “You know what I just realised?”

“What, Dickface?” Dick scowled at the name. “We didn’t get anything for dinner”

“Well, I’m eating bread if you wanna eat your cereal” Jason shrugged and placed there bags down on the table. Dick pulled out a blue bowl and spoon for himself, once again giving Jason that ridiculous gorgeous smile. “Sounds great, then patrol?”

* * *

 

“Woohoo!” Dick no Nightwing cried as he flew across the rooftops of Gotham. “This feels amazing, doesn’t this feel amazing?” he shouted back to Jason.

“You know…” Red Hood puffed out, tired from their game of rooftop tag. “It’s not that bad”

Nightwing hummed thoughtfully but his next attempt at getting the demon to open up more was cut off by a scream. Dick and Jason took off down an alley together, all the training they’ve completed over the years finally getting used. It turned out to be two fairly large men threatening a family into giving them money. As soon as Dick saw a gun brandished he landed a kick straight into the thug’s jaw, he didn’t have to look back to know if Jason was taking on the other. As the man fell to the ground with a groan and a thud Nightwing quickly turned to the family telling them to leave. The young men knocked them out with the greatest of ease, tied them up nice and pretty for the police and made their way up to the roof.

“Tell me who you are before I kill you” a brash voice echoed.

Nightwing and Red Hood looked down to see a short kid clad in a red vest with an ‘R’ on the left side, black leggings and sleeves along with green gloves and green knee boots. Covering his head was a hood that was connected to a cape and a mask much like theirs cover the boy’s eyes. The boy pulled down the hood and glared angrily up at them.

“Well, answer me you morons. Why do you dare step into my city?”

Dick actually would have been pretty impressed with this kid’s bravery if it wasn’t for the boy’s chubby cheeks.

“You’re not Batman, kid. You don’t own this city” Red Hood snapped with a nasty glare that didn’t faze the kid.

“I’m not a child!”

Nightwing put his hand up gently in front of his partner and gave him a look as if to say, ‘this is our mission, don’t anger it!’ and Jason seemed to be think the same thing no matter how much he wanted to backtalk to the 10 year old. The child fit the photo and were else would a 10 year old get such expensive and high-tech uniform? From Batman of course!

“Who’s you dad?” Dick asked gently.

“You will answer my question before I throw your weak bodies in the river” he said and drew a sharp sword from his belt.

The angel and demon did their best not to look flustered. “We’re just here to help” Jason told him.

“I do not need your help”

“Can you tell us your name?” Dick tried another question.

“Robin” Robin answered with a bite. “I will give you two minutes to leave the city or I’ll kill you”

“Don’t you even wanna know our names?!” Jason yelled at him and Dick really wanted to smack him because this kid had just threatened their lives with a sword!

Robin pressed something in his ear and stopped as if listening to something. “I am needed elsewhere. You are wasting my time and yours. Leave” and with that the little kid left, leaving Nightwing standing there looking dumbfounded at the sudden change of events and Jason letting out a string of curses he was holding ever since they ran into Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! i just wanna say thank you for all these kudos and comments and readers! So lovely! I finally got the plot of this story all figured out so expect more updates and bigger stories! I'm finally on a roll!

A cry woke Jason from his slumber, which was a mistake because he can’t remember the last time he has slept in a warm bed with the plush blankets pulled over his head. He rolled over to look at the man who was tossing and turning, whispering words that sounded like “No” and “Mama, Tata” but Jason couldn’t be sure because his head was still heavy from his deep sleep. That changed when a fist made contact with his nose that made him shoot up in the bed as a hot throb made his eyes water, he sat up so fast that it pulled Dick from the blankets and he landed on the ground with a thud.

“Fuuuuck.” Jason groaned. ”You idiot! This one bed thing isn’t going to work Dickhead.” It had taken a lot to get Jason to agree to sharing a bed and not just taking the couch. Jason stopped ranting and frowned when Dick got up off the floor silently picking up his pillow.

“I’m so sorry Jason. You were right, I’ll take the couch.” Dick sniffed, quickly wiping his wet eyes and clearing his throat. 

Jason screamed internally and through his head back dramatically. “Uh wait Dick.” He called after him and jumped out of bed.

Turning around Dick’s too blue eyes met his. “It’s fine Jason, really.”

“What happened? You were having a nightmare.”

“Nothing happened.” Dick answered quietly almost shy.

“What was your nightmare about, I could have sworn I heard you saying Mama. So what, you were dreaming about your mum? She die Golden Boy?”

Dick tensed and turned back around, making his way back to the living room. “Go away Jason.” Dick told him as he reached into a cupboard to grab a blanket. Their apartment was completely stocked with toiletries, bedding and all the other stuff a two person house generally has. The men had discovered a lot during the last two days, including meeting Robin.

“Dick. Fuck.” Jason pulled the blanket out of Dick’s hands. “Just come back to bed. I won’t ask any more questions, promise.”

Dick smiled. “A promise from a demon?”

“God Dick, take it or leave it. I’m not going to coat it in sugar, you can either sleep in the bed and not punch me-also an apology might be nice-or you can sleep out here where its cold. Your choice.” Jason chucked the blanket on the couch and didn’t wait for Dick to pick one of his suggestions. His cheeks were already burning up. A soft smile came onto his face though as he felt the bed shift as the smaller man climbed in. He shut his eyes feeling peaceful, gladly falling back to sleep as Dick's body heat warmed the bed.

 

“Jobs today Jay. I got a load of newspapers. Come choose some, I also got us some bagels and cream cheese from this cute little bakery. So get up.” He could hear Dick’s voice call from the bathroom.

Sunlight burned the demon’s eyes as he rolled over to face the bathroom door, he met Dick’s gaze immediately. Dick was giving him a sweet smile that was starting to tug at Jason’s heart and he hated that, hated that this angel with amazing blue eyes and caring nature was starting to get to him. A blush burned his cheeks rose red as he remembered last night, sometime during the night after Dick had gotten back into bed he subconsciously attached himself to the demon like an octopus.

“I’m coming, geez. Who made you boss?” He grumbled and pulled himself out of the deliciously warm covers and got dressed in a grey shirt, black hoodie and cargo pants. He walked out of the shared room, following the smell of coffee and warm bagels. Dick was seated at their table dressed in a blue dress shirt and tight black jeans, a cream covered bagel in his mouth and a newspaper on the table. He had a pen in his hand; a coffee in the other, Jason could see when he sat down that the older man was circling jobs.

“So I was thinking we should try this job down at a diner, or there’s this office job selling…something…I don’t really know.” Dick said as he picked up his other half and spread on a topping. “Oo wait! Wayne Industries is hiring! That’s perfect to get on Damian’s good side.”

“Does that kid even have a good side?” At Dick’s glare he quickly changed the question, “What sort of jobs would we do?” Jason asked leaning in to grab more food.

“Security Guards, with our training they will defiantly hire us. I think we should go for it.” Dick stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. “Let’s go.”

“I only just sat down.” Jason growled. Pulling his bagel and coffee close to him he growled at the man, it didn’t seem to faze the older as he gave Jason an unimpressed look. “Fucking hell, what did I do to deserve this? Stupid Angels, stupid Dickhead, stupid Golden B-“

“Are you quite done?” Dick rolled his eyes as he threw Jason his leather jacket.

They went outside and caught a public bus to Wayne Industries, Jason cursed the ring on his finger the whole trip there. When a guy sneezed on the back of his neck he almost pulled the band off and killed the guy, stupid rule about taking it off, if he takes it off it’ll send him back to hell. No escape. Can’t fail the mission. Jason was too deep in his angry thoughts that he didn’t notice they had arrived and were currently being showed into the interview room. The interviewer, a buff man who seemed to think way to highly of himself as head of security asked him a bunch of questions and in the end offered him the job. After shaking his new bosses hand, making sure to give it a strong squeeze just to show off, he walked out into the corridor to meet Dick. Said man was sitting in one of the chairs waiting, reading a magazine with keen interest.

“I got it. Start tomorrow.” Jason said. 

“That’s great Jason.” Dick said happily.

“Did you?”

Dick shook his head. “Uh no, no idea why either.”

“Oh, we’ll find something else.” What was he doing? He was trying to cheer up the Angel! Jason’s eyes widened as he felt a hand slip into his, warm and loving. “What are you doing?”

“Were supposed to be engaged, it won’t look real if where two metres away from each other.”

Fair enough but still. On their way out they didn’t see the elderly British man carrying a load of heavy bags in his arms until it was too late. Dick walked straight into him, losing his grip on Jason's hand Dick and the British man both fell to the ground. Jason swore under his breath and pulled Dick up without thinking.

“I’m so sorry.” Dick said as he picked up the bag easily and helped the man up.

“That is quite okay young sir, I also wasn’t looking where I was going.” The man brushed his expensive suit off.

“That's okay, let me help you with these bags.” Dick told him sincerely. “I’m uh John Richardson.” Dick put his hand out to shake his.

“Alfred Pennyworth. And thank you I would appreciate the help. I must get these bags up to Mister Wayne’s office.” He said and passed Jason and Dick both another bag. They followed Alfred to the elevator with three bags each. “What are you too gentleman doing here today?”

“We were both going for the new security job. I didn’t get it but Pete did.” Dick said gesturing to Jason.

“Oh? Well done, sir.”

“Thanks.” Jason huffed.

“If you are still looking for a job I do have something.” Alfred said to Dick

“Yes I am.” They placed the bags in front of the secretary’s desk and traveled back down to the entrance.

“Great, I need a babysitter for Master Damian. I am very busy looking after the manor and most of the time I do not have time to take him to school and such. I would need to see your papers and do a background check but otherwise the job is yours.”

“It sounds perfect, I’m great with kids so…” Dick was cut off by Alfred who seemed extremely relieved. 

“That is good to hear. Come to the manor at nine o’clock sharp tomorrow morning sir. We shall sort documents out. Good day and congratulations on your marriage.” Alfred said as he climbed into the Bentley and took off into the traffic.

Dick turned back to Jason. “Should I be worried that he seemed so relieved?”

Jason smirked and grabbed Dick’s hand, his smirk becoming smug when he noticed the man jump and look a little flustered. “Please, we met the kid last night. Surely there won’t be any more surprises that rat can throw at you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m totally new to all this. I’ve changed my story to a much better plot! Hope I didn’t miss any spelling mistakes. Please enjoy and comment! More characters might be added.


End file.
